Chapter 2
by p10dylans
Summary: The Doctor's relationship with Kate seems to grow


Chapter 2:

Blue box, blue eyes

As soon as I entered the wardrobe, I knew that I would have a tough choice in choosing what exactly to wear. I run over to one coat rack, and shuffle through what was on it. There was a long brown trench coat, a cricketing outfit, all sorts. Even a Halloween mask. I could not seem to find anything that caught my eye, but then I noticed a rather dashing blue pin striped suit in the corner of the room-sized wardrobe. I jog over to it, pick it up, and also pick up a cream pair of pumps, which had a large resemblance to that of a pair of 'Converse'.

"Now, I think that this will do brilliantly." I say, changing my clothes from what I was wearing to that I had picked up. Looking at the clothes I had picked up, I thought that I should have a new modern look with this new incarnation.

I stroll over to a mirror, which was about my height, in the wardrobe. I look at myself, and can see for the first time what I now looked like. I now looked like a young man with skinny complexions and quite large hands. My hair looked quite messy, but in such a way that it looked good.

"Now, that's more like it. But there is something missing." I say to myself, and then I have my own little brain wave, and I run back over to the rack I checked when I first entered the room. I pick up the long, brown trench coat and run back over to the mirror. I put on the coat, and look at my reflection in the mirror.

"I am now complete. And looking good, even if I do say so myself." I wink and joke to myself, leaving my wardrobe.

I stroll back to the main console of my TARDIS, my hands in my pockets, and then pull a lever and a button at the same time. I did this to start the reparation process for my mighty machine. A noise emits from the centre part of the console. I pull a confused face.

"What do you mean we are moving? We can't be moving, you're in reparation mode. You shouldn't be able to move." I tell her, then I run to the screen on the side of the TARDIS console. A look of bewilderment on my face. It turned out that Kate had ordered her troops to use a crane to pick up the TARDIS, and were taking both me and her back to her base.

"No, no, no! What is she doing," I say to myself, then I look at the central column of the TARDIS console. "Why did you let her troops pick you up?" I ask the TARDIS. Another noise is emitted from the column, the noise slightly different this time

"Oh yes, you needed repairing didn't you. It's not your fault. You couldn't stop them." I say, apologising to my amazing ship. I wait until Kate tells her troops to set the TARDIS down in a silver panelled room. Then, I run over to the TARDIS door.

I open the door, and step outside. Kate was sitting on a chair, her legs underneath a metal table. A spare seat is across from her. I imagined that this chair was for me.

"Please Doctor, take a seat." She says to me, gazing at me. It was obvious to see that she liked the way I now looked. So, I did as she asked, closing the door to my ship behind me. After I sit down, Kate sits more upright in her chair.

"I know what you're thinking Doctor, and we are sorry for picking up both you and your ship." She says to me, trying to apologise. I wonder what to say to her for a moment, then I ask.

"What about the shell? What is happening with it?" At this point, Kate opens up a folder on the metal desk. She hands some images to me, the images are of the shell. I look at them, and I firstly notice a picture showing a scan of the shell itself

"Notice the darkness in the centre of the scan? What does that mean?" Kate asks me, obviously concerned. I look at the image from a closer angle, then I understand what the black area means.

"It's hollow, it's hollow in the centre. Which means that there is something in there." I explain, Kate starts to become more cautious. Then, I stand up from my seat.

Kate then did the same, and walked over to me.

"What is it Doctor?" She asks me, expecting me to answer. I look at her, gazing into her eyes. Those beautiful, wondrous blue eyes of hers. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, this blue largely resembled the same blue as the exterior of the TARDIS. Trying not to sound nervous, I say to her.

"Take me to the shell, let me see it close up, again." Then, I notice that Kate expected me to say that.

"Follow me," She says, I follow her. Before we leave through the door, she turns and asks, "What about your blue box?"

"Don't worry, as soon as she has made her reparations, she will notify me by activating my sonic screw driver." I reassure her, she looks confused.

"You're sonic what?" She asks.

"My sonic screwdriver," I say, showing her the blue ended device from my pocket, "Let's just say that it gets me from A to B."

After that, she carries on escorting me through the door, directing me down one corridor, through two pairs of doors, and finally stopping in front of an elevator. She reaches into her pocket, then a look of frustration comes across her face.

"Something wrong?" I ask her, seeing if I could help.

"I think I left my key card in the room we placed your ship in. We will need to go back." She replies, about to turn around. I place my hand on her shoulder, stopping her from turning.

"No need," I tell her, pulling out my sonic screwdriver from my pocket. "This will help." I activate the device in my hand and place it near to the key pad for the elevator. The elevator then stopped at the floor where we were at. Kate stared in amazement.

"That is quite an amazing device." She praised, we then stepped into the elevator.

Kate then reached out and pressed the button marked 'LG' for 'Lower Ground'. The elevator then went down as Kate stood there, looking at me. The silence within the elevator was quite awkward, but then Kate broke it by saying.

"You are quite an amazing man, Doctor." She praised, blushing as she did. I nod at her, then say.

"You have very nice eyes. They are really quite beautiful." I stutter, she could tell I was quite nervous. She was about to reply, but then the elevator stopped and I nervously followed Kate down a corridor. We carry on walking until we reach the very end of the corridor.

"Here we are Doctor." She said, opening the door to the room inside. I entered with caution, and noticed the distinctively weird elements to the new location of the shell. The room was very white, as if it had only recently been bleached. The shell was in the very centre of the room, the scientists around the shell had decided to use major protection for their bodies, wearing gas masks, protective head gear and more. I couldn't help but snigger at how ridiculous they looked.

I stroll over to the shell, and pull out a pair of glasses from a pocket inside my trench coat. I put on the glasses and get a little closer to inspect the shell itself.

"You really shouldn't have brought this down here, and you definitely shouldn't have connected these wires to it." I warn Kate, a confused look upon her face.

"Why ever not Doctor?" She asks, wanting to know what I was on about. But, before I could answer that question, I pull out the wires that were connected to the shell.

Then, the room was plummeted into darkness.


End file.
